Dorian's Independence
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: After watching the sneak peaks for "Blood Brothers." Episode 1x05. So hope this happens.


Dorian's Independence

S: After watching the sneak peaks for "Blood Brothers." Episode 1x05. So hope this happens.

D: No Own. But would love to see the odd couple move in together.

YouTube video:

watch?v=-T4up3bbKPA

**/Dorian's Independence/**

He left Dorian with Rudy while he meets with his captain. Knowing she is under stress right now but the image was still burned inside his head.

"Can I talk to you?" She looks up at him as he enters.

"Yeah, John, sorry."

"No, I know you've been busy. But, I." she stares at him. "I saw where Dorian and the MXs live. Is there anyway that you could find a different place for Dorian?"

"Why?"

"Because he is different." He reminds her.

"I wish I could help you John but I can't. Dorian will just have to recharge with the other MXs."

"Does he have to recharge here?"

"Well if you could find a spot some place for him I will have a charger unit delivered. But I can't pay rent for a place. So let me know what you find out."

"Okay." John leaves the office. Now where is he going to find a place?

**/Dorian's Independence/**

Getting in the car he goes to pick up his partner. Now where is he going to find a place for him? Hell, it still made him feel uncomfortable with what little time when he was down there. Made him need a shower. So where?

Dorian came out to the car.

Back to work.

**/Dorian's Independence/**

Sitting at his desk looking over the case he thinks. Then before he knows the idea is in his head, jotted down and sending. Really hoping he is doing the right thing. Then Dorian has something for him.

Going to the woods they catch their guy. While they take him away he gets a message from the captain.

**/'It's done.'/**

Closing his phone he goes over to his partner.

"We done here?" Dorian turns to his partner.

"Yeah."

"Good." As they get into the car Dorian sighs heavily.

"You okay? Your chest plate okay?"

"It is fine. Thank you for asking. I'm just a little drained."

"Good," John turns them back to the city. Once there he takes a different ramp per the usual. Then another left.

"The precinct is back that way."

"I talked to Maldonado." Dorian turns his full attention on John. "She won't give you your own place."

"I see. Then where are we going?"

"To a… um, my…um… you'll see." Dorian looks around him. His GPS telling him what is in the area.

"Why are we heading to your address?" John remains silent as he makes another turn toward his buildings. Pulling into the garage John stays silent. Dorian watches as John gets out going to the elevator. Then just stands there. Taking the hint he gets out. He really is drained after this case. Getting out he follows his partner.

Riding up he speculates the reason he is here and doesn't want to get his hope up. Out of the elevator, John heads to his door. Still wondering if this is a good idea. Dorian following still but gives John space but curious. He has never been here before.

The door opens John scans his apartment. Nothing was drastically moved out of place. Moving inside he goes to where he told them to place it. Dorian follows his cautious partner. Something is wrong and different. Reaching for his weapon Dorian follows.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope, just um," he turns a corner through a door and there it is. Turning on the light in the spare room he sees it. There it is. Stepping into the room he waits for Dorian to enter.

"John, what?" Stepping in he sees it. "What is this doing here?"

"Maldonado said she couldn't get you a place. She did say that if I found a place that she would set it up. It had to be on my budget though." Dorian looks to his partner.

"So you wish me to live here?"

"I wish you to decide if you want to be here or," there.

"Here." Dorian spoke quickly. He hated the place that he was at. Hated the looks the MX gave him. Hated the logic of them. No feeling. Looking to John he gauges him for his sincerity. "Are you sure abut this?"

"It's here isn't it." John begins to feel uncomfortable. Moving away he passes Dorian. "I'll leave you to your room." Dorian reaches to stop John before he leaves.

"John, thank you."

"Ok," John turns again. Dorian lets him go this time. Stepping into the room. Dorian takes in his charger unit and the room. It is nice. It's quiet. He is the only one here. It's perfect.

**/Dorian's Independence/**

.


End file.
